El último veranoFour Seasons cinco años despues
by LachicaCJ
Summary: One Shot Cinco años despues de El último verano/Fourseasons
1. Chapter 1

El último Verano/ Four Seasons

Cinco años después.

1 PARTE

**— ¿Estás segura de que por aquí no entran animales…o bichos?**

—**No, tranquila. Una vez que tengas cerrada la carpa, nada ni nadie os molestará, además por aquí no hay nada peligroso— **sonrió**—, solo algunos alces descontrolados y un par de bigfoots.**

**—No tiene gracia**— resopló Dana deslizándose hacia la salida con algo de dificultad—, **menos mal que tengo un bombero que me protege— **sonrió tras la broma.

**— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—** cuestionó Rachel tras ver lo complicado que le empezaba a resultar salir de aquella tienda de campaña.

**—No, no, estoy bien**— respondió saliendo al exterior.

—**Si necesitáis algún colchón más, dímelo, Quinn ha traído varios por si acaso.**

**—No, no, con esos dos está perfecto. Además, Michael trae una almohada especial, así que voy a dormir como si estuviera en mi propia cama— **sonrió agradecida.

**—Espero que así sea. Estamos muy contentas de que hayáis podido venir este año. Sin Scott y sin Beth, no es tan divertido.**

**—Bueno, eso de acampar en pleno bosque no es algo que me haga mucha ilusión, pero como dice Mike…un año es un año. Y supongo que si nos gusta la experiencia, podremos repetir cuando el pequeño ya esté con nosotros**.

**—Pues yo me apunto**— dijo Rachel regalándole una carantoña en la enorme barriga—, **eso sí…vamos a tener que buscar otro lugar, porque me temo que aquí no nos van a dejar volver.**

—**Ya…es una verdadera pena**— musitó tomando asiento en una de las sillas plegables—, **¿Cómo está Quinn?**

**—Pues imagínate**— respondió Rachel tras dejar perfectamente cerrada la tienda de campaña de los futuros padres**—, hemos venido a este campamento todos los años desde hace mucho tiempo. Es como nuestro respiro, nuestro lugar para apartarnos de los problemas, del ajetreo del teatro, de las clases, del hotel…no sé, aquí siempre nos hemos sentido bien y mira…está sentenciado. **

**—Pero esto está muy bien. Quiero decir, está todo en perfectas condiciones y no sé, en plena naturaleza, los niños aprenden cosas mientras se divierten… ¿Por qué no hay nadie que pueda financiar todo esto? **

—**Porque prefieren que ese dinero vaya para otras cosas**.

—**Pues es una verdadera pena, hay muchos niños y realmente es un paraíso**— respondió lanzando una mirada a su alrededor**—, Oh dios…—**susurró provocando la atención de Rachel...

**— ¿Qué ocurre?**

**—Esto es el paraíso…y por ahí viene una estrella**— respondió al tiempo que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa. Justo lo que necesitó Rachel para girarse y mirar hacia donde Dana indicaba.

Había hecho referencia a una estrella, y todas sabían que la única estrella que podría llegar a aquel recóndito lugar del condado de Vinton, era él.

Y él era quien caminaba directamente hacia ellas, ampliando la sonrisa al descubrirlas.

Su gorro, las pobladas barbas que vestían su rostro, una bolsa de viaje en su mano derecha y la guitarra sobre el hombro. No podía ser otro. Solo él, solo Dave.

No lo dudó.

Rachel dejó la silla que trataba de desplegar y corrió hacia Dave, con la única intención de abrazarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con la necesidad de volver a sentir el cariño de aquel hombre con alma de niño, al que hacía unos 365 días que no veía en carne y hueso.

**—¡Dave!**—Exclamó saltando entre sus brazos**. — ¡Has venido!**

Ni la bolsa de viaje ni la guitarra fueron impedimentos para que Dave alzara entre sus brazos a Rachel y diera varios giros con ella, estallando en carcajadas.

**—¿De verdad pensabas que me iba a perder éste día?—** respondió el chico tras dejar a la morena de nuevo en el suelo**—, ¡Nunca!**

**—Oh dios…estás guapísimo, ¿Has visto a Quinn**?, estaba como lo loca por que vinieras.

**—No…no, aun no la vi**— respondió sonriente—, **acabo de llegar y solo me ha dado tiempo pasar por recepción—** alzó la mirada hacia Dana, que ya había empezado a caminar hacia él—, **Oh dios…acabo de enamorarme por milésima vez de la misma mujer**— bromeó con dulzura.

**—¿Cuándo va a ser la definitiva?**— contestó Dana tras escucharlo.

**—Dana**— susurró Dave dejando la guitarra y la mochila en el suelo, acortando distancias con la chica para entregarle un delicado y cariñoso abrazo—, **estás preciosa.**

**—Gracias Dave**— respondió entre los enormes brazos.

—**Y mira esto**— musitó dejándose caer de rodillas tras romper el abrazo y quedar frente al vientre de Dana**—, es hermoso.**

**—Hermosa**— corrigió la chica**—, es una niña.**

** —¿De verdad?, oh…genial, será igual de guapa que tú y eso es impresionante. Porque su padre es feo…muy feo**—, bromeó.

**—Tan feo que como sigas tocando a mi chica, te las vas a ver conmigo**— se escuchó tras una de las tiendas de campaña.

**—Oh…míralo**— reaccionó Dave tras besar sin titubeos la barriga de Dana—, **aquí está el hombre del que esa criatura no va a sacar nada**— sonrió volviendo a mirar a Dana**—, estás preciosa.**

**—Gracias Dave, me alegro muchísimo de verte.**

—**Yo también…y tú**— se volvió hacia Michael que terminaba de acercarse a los tres—, **sigues igual de feo, pero aun así…me alegro de verte.**

**—Yo no tanto**— bromeó ofreciéndole la mano para saludarlo**—, pero voy a fingir que me alegro, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Perfecto**— sonrió Dave estrechándole la mano y regalándole un breve abrazo que ambos querían—, **me alegro de verte**.

**—Lo mismo digo**— respondió con sinceridad—, **pero no vuelvas a besar a mi chica…ni a mi hija.**

**—Me da igual que me amenaces, hace dos años que no la veo y no me pienso aguantar las ganas**— respondió**—, como tampoco pienso aguantarme las ganas de besar a esta belleza**— volvió a abrazar a Rachel, que no perdía la oportunidad de estar al lado del chico.

3 años llevaba Dave viajando por el país y parte del mundo. 3 años viviendo de la música, tal y como siempre había soñado y gracias a la oportunidad que le había brindado empezar aquella extraña banda junto a Santana.

Sus planes habían funcionado. Apenas un año después de una mini gira de los dos y gracias a la ayuda de María, ambos seguían sus caminos por separado.

El de Dave no era otro más que el de poder visitar cada ciudad y tener varios locales con gente esperando para verle cantar. No necesitaba llenar auditorios o estadios con miles de personas, aunque dada la fama que habían adquirido, podría hacerlo perfectamente. Sin embargo Dave nunca entendió que su mundo fuese así. Él solo quería vivir de la música. Poder tener dinero para comer, para vivir en algún lugar del mundo y nada más. Componer, cantar y vivir. Ese era su eslogan de vida y eso es lo que había logrado.

**—¿Dónde está Quinn?**— volvió a hablar sin permitir que Michael tuviese tiempo de respuesta.

—**No lo sé**— respondió Rachel mirando hacia Dana**—¿La has visto?**

**—No, hace un par de horas que no sé nada de ella.**

**—¿Y Santana y Britt?, ¿Han venido?—**volvió a interesarse Dave.

**—No. Santana tenía rodaje del videoclip**— respondió sonriente—, **así que sigue en Los Ángeles y Britt ha preferido quedarse con ella.**

**—Vaya…me habría gustado verlas, aunque creo que la semana que viene podré hacerlo…tengo varios conciertos allí.**

**—Pues hazlo…apuesto a que ellas lo desean.**

**—No estoy tan seguro**— intervino Michael— **¿Quién va a querer ver a éste…? ¡Bah!, no sé ni cómo describirlo.**

**—¿Tienes envidia?—** Dave no tardó en recuperar su divertida actitud defensiva frente a Michael.

**—¿Envidia de ti?—** se acercó a Dana**—, mírate…y mírame**—dijo abrazando a su chica, que ya empezaba a desesperarse por la actitud infantil que seguían manteniendo aquellos dos hombres. Porque Michael, al igual que Dave, ya eran dos hombres y no críos.

De hecho Michael no solo era todo un hombre, sino que había sido bautizado por su grupo de amigos como un súper hombre, gracias a su profesión. Había sido policía desde que entró en el cuerpo a los 23 años, sin embargo hubo algo que le hizo cambiar de profesión, aunque no distaba mucho de la ley y el orden. Michael se aventuró a ser algo más que un agente de la ley y acabó superando las durísimas pruebas que debían realizar todos aquellos chicos que deseaban pertenecer al cuerpo de bomberos de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Ya no portaba pistola ni intervenía en conflictos civiles. Ahora su mayor preocupación era el bienestar y la ayuda ante cualquier inconveniente que pudiese surgir en la gran ciudad. Algo que lo llevó a estar incluso en algunas portadas de periódicos gracias a las heroicas intervenciones que llevó a cabo en multitud de sucesos. Noticias que por otro lado, se encargaba de redactar Dana.

Su chica, aquella que empezó como becaria en una redacción de periodismo y que después de licenciarse y mantener aquel trabajo, contaba ya con su propia mesa de oficina y su pequeño espacio en Los Ángeles Times, logrando así el segundo de sus dos grandes sueños, porque el primero era el ver la cara de su hija, quien ya vivía en su vientre y a la que apenas le restaban un par de meses para nacer.

Una hija que llegó fruto de su relación, ya duradera y afianzada a pesar de todos los conflictos, con Michael.

Vivir juntos fue la mejor decisión que ambos tomaron y lo que logró que por fin, los miedos al fracaso se esfumaran por completo. Ninguno de los dos pensó en el matrimonio como forma de oficializar la relación hasta que llegó la inesperada noticia del embarazo. Fue en ese instante cuando decidieron que debían dar ese paso, aunque no lo harían hasta después del nacimiento de la pequeña Jessica.

—**Estás con ella porque yo soy buen tipo…y decidí no sacar mi encanto para conquistarla**— respondió Dave provocando la sonrisa en sus amigos.

**—Eres un fanfarrón**— recriminó Michael**—, mírate…sigues solo**.

—**Cierto—**miró a Rachel**—, sigo solo y me temo que no he traído tienda de campaña, ¿Me aceptarás en la tuya?**

**—¿En la mía?, ¿Con Quinn?, ¡Ja!, ni en broma. **

**—¿Entonces?, ¿Dónde duermo?, porque con esos dos no me atrevo** – señaló hacia la pareja.

**—Puedes pedirle alojamiento a María—** intervino Dana.

**—¿María?—** cuestionó Dave cambiando radicalmente el gesto**—, ¿Está aquí?**

No respondieron.

Fue Dana la que se limitó a señalar justo detrás de Dave y éste no tardó en seguirla con la mirada para descubrir cómo alguien caminaba hacia ellos, portando una sonrisa imposible de olvidar y logrando que los nervios que parecía que el chico jamás sentía, saliesen a relucir.

Sin embargo la sorpresa no solo le llegó a Dave, sino que también lo hizo en Rachel, Michael y Dana. María no caminaba sola. Lo hacía con una legión de niños perfectamente uniformados como Boy Scouts, los que cada año acampaban en aquel paraje junto al lago Hope.

Casi una veintena de chicos y chicas que seguían firmemente los pasos de María y que a juzgar por las sonrisas traviesas que portaban, algo oscuro tramaban. Y Dave lo sabía.

Rachel no tardó en deshacer el abrazo al que tenía sometido a Dave, y se apartó del chico temerosa. Su experiencia con los Boy Scouts no había sido la mejor, de hecho solo Quinn había sido capaz de mantener una buena relación con cada grupo que cada año arribaba a aquel campamento. Incluso Beth o Scott habían aprendido a convivir con aquellos chicos cuando les acompañaban en su escapada anual, menos ella. Nunca se le dio bien tratar con los chicos y menos aún lograr caerles bien. Y en aquel instante, ni Beth ni Scott, que ya alcanzaban la edad suficiente como para decidir que una acampada era cosa de críos y no de adolescentes, estaban allí para protegerla, ni Quinn, a quien le había perdido el rastro desde hacía un par de horas.

Dana y Michael imitaron el gesto de la morena y dejaron a Dave a expensas de las noticias o las intenciones que María parecía traer para ellos.

—**Increíble—** susurró Dave**—, impresionante…no he visto mujer más hermosa que ella en toda mi vida.**

**—Adulador**— murmuró María sin perderlo de vista.

**—¡Sabes que siempre soy sincero!—** exclamó tras oír la queja de la chica.

**—Sí, tan sincero que la última vez que me viste…me dijiste que necesitabas…¿Cómo era…?...¿Volar?**

**—Cielo**—respondió aventurándose a caminar hacia ella—, **sabes que necesito volar en libertad, pero eso no significa que no siga creyendo que eres el amor de mi…**

**—¡Quieto!—** exclamó obligándolo a que se detuviese**—, ni se te ocurra moverte de donde estás**—le amenazó.

**—Vamos María, ¿No me vas a dejar que te abrace?, han pasado 6 meses, ¿No me has echado de menos?**

**—He dicho que no te muevas**— volvió a insistirle**—, y vosotros…será mejor que os apartéis, no quiero tener que disculparme**—miró a Rachel, Michael y Dana, que tras la advertencia de la chica volvieron a ampliar la distancia entre ellos y Dave, dejándolo completamente a solas frente a María y al grupo de Boy Scouts que permanecían en absoluto silencio, formando filas junto a ella y perfectamente cuadrados, con las manos resguardadas tras la espalda.

**—¿Qué es todo esto?**— volvió a hablar Dave tras lanzar una fugaz mirada sobre sus amigos y ver como seguían el consejo de María.

**—Grandullón**— espetó la chica—, **la última vez que me viste…me dijiste que me llamarías…que al menos ibas a dar señales de vida y te ibas a interesar por mí.**

**—Lo he hecho, sé que no te he llamado pero me he interesado por ti y sabía que estabas perfectamente.**

**—¿Ah sí?—** preguntó con sarcasmo

**—Sí, Quinn te lo puede confirmar…le pregunté miles de veces por ti y me dijo que estabas bastante ocupada con el bar que has abierto en Nueva York.**

**—No me vale esa excusa**— volvió a hablar María**—, me dijiste que me llamarías y no lo has hecho…por lo tanto mereces un castigo.**

**—¿Un castigo?—** volvió a buscar la mirada de Rachel, Michael y Dana**—, ¿Qué castigo?**

**—¡Chicos!—** exclamó María dando varios pasos hacia atrás, permitiendo que el grupo de Boy Scouts quedase justo frente a Dave**—, cincuenta cajas de galletas a cambio de que le deis su merecido, ¡adelante!**

**—¿Adelante?, ¿Qué dices de…—** nada más. Dave no pudo continuar con aquella pregunta porque una apabullante oleada de globos llenos de agua comenzaron a caer sobre él, dejándolo fuera de lugar**.—¡Oh…dios!**

Dos globos por cada niño. 40 globos sobre el cuerpo de Dave, casi 5 litros de agua que lo dejaron completamente mojado frente a la atónita mirada de Michael, Rachel y Dana, que habían logrado protegerse de las salpicaduras y ante la sonrisa traviesa de María, que se confundía con los gritos de guerra que solían lanzar los chicos.

**—¿Qué tal estás ahora?—** fue María la primera en hablar tras ver como el lanzamiento de globos había concluido y los niños comenzaban a alejarse tras su propia orden—, **¿Arrepentido por haberme mentido?**

**—¡No me lo puedo creer!—** balbuceó Dave tratando de despegar la ropa mojada de su cuerpo—, **¿Dónde está la ley de los Scouts?, ¿Dónde está eso de ; ****el Scout es digno de confianza, leal, servicial, amable, cortés, bondadoso, obediente, alegre, ahorrativo, valiente, limpio y reverente?**

**—200 dólares es mucho dinero para ellos, y yo me puedo permitir el lujo de comprar todas las galletas que ellos vendan**— respondió María—, **es un buen trato para ambos.**

**—Ok, supongo que me lo tengo merecido, espero que al menos ahora me dejes abrazarte**— se acercó a ella.

**—Ni se te ocurra**— lo volvió a detener—, **no al menos estando mojado.**

** —¿Y unas galletas?, ¿Me vas a invitar a tomar galletas?—**cuestionó mientras trataba de apartar el pelo que casi cubría su rostro y escurrir el agua que caía por su ropa.

**—Un dólar cada una**— respondió María provocando las carcajadas de los demás—, **podrás comer cuantas quieras siempre que pagues**— susurró rompiendo la distancia y regalándole aquel mismo abrazo que segundos antes le había negado con la excusa del agua.

Una negación que por supuesto, no sentía que quería llevar a cabo.

Si aquella chica había tenido alguna relación extraña, era precisamente la que mantenía con Dave. Un camino de idas y venidas, de encuentros en diferentes lugares del mundo y siempre con el matiz de una separación que se hacía necesaria para ambos.

Daba igual cuantas personas apareciesen en sus vidas, el destino siempre terminaba uniéndolos en algún punto y el cariño, a pesar de las diferencias, seguía intacto entre ambos, y por supuesto la atracción. No eran amigos, ni tampoco pareja, aunque ambos términos servían para describir la relación.

El proyecto en el que se embarcaron Santana y Dave, llevó a María a ganar más dinero aún de que ya tenía en su cuenta corriente. Un dinero que ella había invertido en promover a sus amigos y que le otorgaba más beneficios de los que jamás había esperado.

En aquel momento, ya se había desentendido de ese proyecto temporal puesto que tanto Santana como Dave, habían logrado autofinanciarse o bien encontrar sus propias compañías de música que invertían en ellos. Aunque ninguno de los dos se iba a olvidar nunca de la ayuda de María. Si no hubiese sido por ella, ninguno de los dos estaría donde estaban en aquel momento.

Después de aquel corto tiempo como promotora musical, María volvió a embarcarse en sus sueños de lograr visitar todos y cada uno de los más importantes puentes que existían en el mundo y aunque aún le quedaban por visitar muchos, terminó cediendo al encanto que solo uno de aquellos puentes conseguía hacerla detenerse en su interminable aventura; el Puente de Brooklyn. Apenas 9 meses en lograr el local perfecto al sur de Manhattan con las mejores vistas hacia el puente. Una cafetería que iba a dar trabajo a varios chicos y chicas y que además, iba a servir de parada obligatoria para ella siempre que arribase a la ciudad de los rascacielos, su nuevo hogar. Nada mejor que un delicioso café frente al puente de sus sueños tras un largo viaje o una nueva aventura.

Pero Dave siempre estaba ahí. A pesar de no estar presente en su día a día, el chico se había convertido en ese anclaje que todo ser necesita a la tierra. Quizás no lo querían pensar, pero ambos sabían que solo ellos iban a poder soportarse, que solo ellos iban a saber cómo y cuándo el destino les volvería a unir, y probablemente lo hiciera para siempre.

**—Te he echado de menos**— musitó Dave mientras abrazaba con dulzura a la chica.

**—Yo también. Me alegro que estés de vuelta**— sonrió cómplice**—, va a ser un buen día.**

**—No me cabe duda de que lo será, aunque aún me falta alguien por ver**— lanzó una mirada hacia Rachel**—, ¿Me explicas donde está Quinn?**

**—No tengo ni idea**— respondió mirando a su alrededor.

**—Está detrás de las casetas de los baños**— intervino María tras deshacer el abrazo—, **al menos allí estaba hasta hace un par de minutos.**

**—¿Y qué hace allí?**

**—Pues no lo sé.**

**—Iré a por ella—** apuntilló Rachel dispuesta a encontrar de una vez por todas a su chica. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Dejó a Dana, Michael, Dave y María inmersos en una nueva conversación mientras ella ya dirigía sus pasos hacia el sur del campamento, donde estaban situadas las casetas de los baños, tratando de sobrellevar con honor el paso del tiempo sobre los tablones ennegrecidos de que las decoraban.

Aquel lugar seguía siendo el mismo, y ese era el verdadero problema que caía sobre las viejas estructuras que aún se mantenían en pie; que seguía estando igual.

El tiempo no pasaba en balde sobre aquellas casetas que tantas y tantas anécdotas guardaban en sus paredes y la falta de financiación hacía el resto. No había fundación, ni asociación que se hiciera cargo de las deudas que asolaban al campamento y que lo habían llevado a la ruina del lugar. Aquel iba a ser el último año que iban a poder acampar en él y la nostalgia ya empezaba a acusar el estado de quienes como ellas, acudían cada año a pasar aquella semana de vacaciones.

Boys Scouts, talleres de pinturas, deportivos y algún que otro campista solitario que mantenía la devoción a ver los fuegos artificiales del 4 de Julio sobre el lago Hope.

Ya no había cuadras con los caballos que tantos recuerdos y aventuras les habían hecho vivir, tampoco estaban los kayaks ni las canoas. Solo había algo que acudía cada año a aquel paraje y no dependía de la economía, ni de las intenciones de quienes pretendían salvar aquel lugar; las mariposas.

Ellas, las mariposas monarcas que recorrían cada año todo el país hasta Cuba, regresaban sin contemplaciones, enfrentándose al paso del tiempo y a todo cuanto se interpusiera en su largo viaje, al igual que ella y Quinn.

El regreso a Nueva York de Quinn, supuso la facilidad de compaginar aquellos días de vacaciones para pasarlos siempre allí, en el campamento que las llevó a enamorarse y por supuesto a mantener una relación que se afianzó con el paso de tiempo, llegando hasta el punto en el que ambas se encontraban, viviendo juntas en un pequeño apartamento del sur de Broadway, luchando juntas por lograr sus sueños y objetivos. Superando todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que la vida se encargaba de lanzar contra ellas, que no eran pocos.

**—¿Quinn?—** llegar a la parte trasera de los baños y descubrir a Quinn de espaldas le llamó la atención. No parecía estar haciendo nada, al menos eso es lo que creyó hasta que ésta se giró al escuchar su nombre y los nervios la hicieron titubear**—, Oh dios**— musitó lamentándose.

**—Ho…hola Rachel**— saludó tratando de disimular lo que ya era imposible de ocultar. Un cigarrillo yacía bajo sus pies y luchaba por mantenerse encendido mientras la presión de su zapato lo aprisionaba contra la tierra**—,¿Qué haces aquí?**

**—¿Yo?, creo que esa no es la pregunt**a— respondió Rachel acercándose**—, ¿Estabas fumando?**

—**Eh…no…bueno, si…pero solo era un par de caladas, nada más.**

**—Quinn, ¿Qué haces?, ¿No se supone que lo ibas a dejar?, ¿Qué no ibas a fumar al menos durante estos días?**

**—Rachel**— se movió inquieta—, **no estaba fumando, solo trataba de…**

**—Te estabas escondiendo para fumarte un estúpido cigarro**— recriminó molesta—, **no inventes excusas, no soy idiota.**

**—Ok**— resopló**—, sí, estaba fumando, ya está…no se acaba el mundo.**

**—Lo único que falta es que encima me culpes a mí de que…**

—**Yo no te culpo de nada**— interrumpió—, **estaba fumándome un maldito cigarro, sí, pero ya está…no estoy por la labor de dejar que vengas a echarme ningún sermón, soy adulta…recuérdalo.**

—**No, no lo puedo recordar porque te empeñas en demostrarme que no lo eres**— respondió enfadada—.**No solo no eres capaz de mantener una promesa que solo te va a beneficiar a ti, sino que además me mientes y te escondes. Si lo vas a hacer, al menos hazlo siendo consecuente con lo que haces.**

**—¿Has venido a discutir?**— se enfrentó a Rachel—, **porque si es así, te pido que ni lo intentes…no tengo ganas de nada, ¿Entiendes?**

**—No, no he venido a discutir**— espetó cruzándose de brazos—, **solo he venido a avisarte de que Dave ha llegado, pero veo que ha sido una mala idea. **

**—Bien…pues gracias por avisarme**— respondió escuetamente, algo que Rachel recibió de mala manera y que la hizo girarse sobre sus pasos y retroceder justo por el mismo camino que la había llevado hasta allí, solo por evitar que la disputa llegase a un punto más austero e inapropiado, sin embargo no pudo escapar como pretendía.

La culpa hacía mella en Quinn, que sabía perfectamente que no debía de haber reaccionado así tras la pillada infraganti de su chica, haciendo algo que ella había prometido no volver a hacer.

**—Rachel espera**— susurró evitando que se alejara—, **espera por favor.**

—**Quinn, no quiero discutir y por lo que veo, no estás muy de humor.**

**—Lo siento**— se disculpó.

**—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sientes?**

**—Siento haberte tratado mal y siento haberte mentid**o— se acercó tras dejar escapar varios sonoros suspiros.

**—No lo sientas por eso, lo que debes de sentir es haber vuelto a fumar. Es eso lo que te hace daño, no responderme así.**

**—Rachel…por favor**— suplicó**—, no me lo pongas más difícil, ¿Ok?. Yo sé que voy a dejar de fumar, de hecho es lo que estoy haciendo, pero me estaba agobiando, me estaba viniendo abajo y quería distraerme un rato, no sé…tenía un par de cigarrillos en mi bolso y decidí fumármelos. Pero no por necesidad, te lo aseguro…**

**—Ok…si tú lo dices.**

**—Te lo aseguro. No tenía necesidad de fumar, solo era por…por calmar los nervios.**

**—¿Nervios por qué?, estás de vacaciones…¿Qué nervios puedes tener en un lugar como éste?**

Seriedad. Rachel se preocupó al descubrir como Quinn mostraba un halo de seriedad y pena en su rostro, haciéndole ver que algo iba mal, que no todo era tan idílico como siempre solía ser aquel lugar.

**—¿Qué ocurre, Quinn?—** insistió tras ver como la rubia desviaba continuamente la mirada y trataba de contener las lágrimas**—, me estás asustando.**

**—No…no lo sé, estoy mal—** respondió mirando hacia el cielo—, **todo esto…mira como está. Y Beth…Scott…el hotel, no sé Rachel, de pronto tengo la sensación de que todo ha cambiado, de que todo va a mal y no sé cómo hacer para evitarlo.**

**—Quinn**— musitó desconcertada por la actitud de la chica—, **vamos…ya sé que es una pena que todo esto esté así, pero tú y yo vamos a seguir viniendo…da igual que no estén estas casetas, nos sobra con nuestras tiendas**— trató de sonreír.

**—No es lo mismo y no es lo único…¿Qué vamos a hacer tú y yo aquí solas?. Beth…y Scott…**

**—No puedes pensar en ellos ahora, Quinn—** la tomó de la mano—, **son adolescentes y ya viste que el año pasado pasaron más tiempo discutiendo y hablando por teléfono que con nosotras**— suspiró—. **Vamos…ellos ahora quieren otras cosas y no podemos culparles, es lógico…son adolescentes.**

—**Yo venía aquí siendo una adolescente—** recordó.

**—Pero venias con el taller de dibujo, no con tu madre y la novia de tu madre— **le guiñó el ojo**—, tenemos que aceptar que para ellos somos…unas cascarrabias.**

**—Tengo 31 años, no soy una vieja**— se quejó con un tono infantil.

—**No, claro que no lo eres, ni yo tampoco…pero ellos querrán pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos y es lógico.**

Resignación y un nuevo suspiro que la dejaba sin apenas aire en sus pulmones.

—**Quinn**— volvió a hablar Rachel tras notar la frustración de Quinn y el malestar que volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo**—, ¿Hay algo más?**

Negó sabiendo que Rachel no la iba a creer bajo ningún concepto.

**—¿Es por el ojo?—** dijo después de varios segundos tratando de evitar sacar a la luz aquel tema, temerosa de que fuese la razón del mal momento que parecía estar viviendo Quinn. Y no le faltaba razón.

Fue mencionarlo y Quinn bajó la cabeza completamente frustrada mientras enterraba con más ahínco la colilla de cigarro que ya se había convertido en cenizas.

**—Quinn…cielo**— se acercó de nuevo a ella**—, por favor tienes que ser positiva, no puedes venirte abajo por algo que ni siquiera es seguro.**

**—No veo, Rachel**— murmuró con la voz quebrada—, **cada día se nubla más y más y es…¡dios!, ¡No quiero perder la vista!, no otra vez.**

**—Quinn**— la abrazó**—, eso no va a suceder, los médicos nos lo dijeron…es completamente normal que puedas tener dificultades en tu ojo izquierdo, pero se solucionará, se puede…**

**—¿Mas operaciones?, ¿Mas gafas?, ¿Qué más, Rachel?. Me quedo sin visión en ese ojo y no me extrañaría nada que también se esfumase la del otro. ¿Cómo voy a trabajar así?, ¿Sabes la cantidad de fallos que estoy teniendo en el hotel por culpa de esto?, terminarán despidiéndome y cuando eso suceda…no sé qué voy a hacer.**

**—No, no**— se quejó—, **me niego a estar en éste lugar y que tú no pares de pensar en cosas negativas, ¿Me oyes?. No va a pasar nada, tu ojo volverá a recuperarse y nadie te va a echar de ningún lado. ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Es sencillo para ti decirlo, es sencillo para ti no tener miedo cuando no estás en mi posición. Ni siquiera consigo leer ese maldito cartel de prohibido…prohibido—** se forzó en averiguar el texto que procedía, pero le resultaba imposible.

**—Prohibido fumar, Quinn—** añadió Rachel tras leerlo.

**—¿Ves?. Para colmo me pongo a fumar en un lugar en el que está prohibido y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. **

**—Hey—** la interrumpió tomando su cara entre las manos—, **escúchame…vas a estar bien, ¿Me oyes?. No va a suceder nada, absolutamente nada. El día diez iremos a la consulta, te miraran…nos darán la solución, y mientras vas a olvidarte de todo eso. Estamos aquí para disfrutar de nuestro lago y tenemos a nuestros amigos esperándonos para que le enseñemos este paraíso. Así que nada de caer, hay que levantarse…Quinn, hay que levantarse y seguir adelante. ¿Entendido?**

**—Si me dejas a solas, es probable que caiga**— musitó apoyando la frente sobre la de Rachel.

—**Por eso no te voy a dejar sola**— susurró regalándole un pequeño beso.

**—Mmmm…ese beso ha sido muy corto**— se quejó por la rapidez con la que Rachel se separó de sus labios.

—**Hueles y sabes a tabaco, no te besaré hasta que ese sabor se vaya de ti**— le recriminó.

**—Ok…lección aprendida**— respondió con resignación.

—**Vamos…**— la tomó de la mano—, **Dave no para de preguntar por ti y te has perdido lo que le ha hecho María.**

**—¿Qué le ha hecho?**

**—Ha conseguido que 20 Boy Scouts le lancen globos de agua**— dibujó una sonrisa—, **ha sido increíble…**

**—¡No!, ¡me lo he perdido!**— reaccionó dejando a un lado el malestar que seguía apoderándose de ella.

**—Pues sí…así que vamos**— tiró de Quinn—, **vamos a reírnos un rato del grandullón.**


	2. Chapter 2

El último verano / Four Seasons

Cinco años después

Segunda parte.

—**Vamos Quinn, ¿No quieres más?**

**—¿Por qué eres tan pesado?**

**—Porque si no, no sería yo**— respondió Dave con su típica sonrisa de ganador—, **vamos, come un poco más.**

**—No, no me apetece cenar más. **

**—¿Estás bien?**— cuestionó Michael

**—Sí, estoy bien**— musitó buscando el apoyo en las piernas de Rachel.

La pequeña fogata que iluminaba la parcela que les pertenecía en aquella acampada, era el lugar perfecto para reunirse durante la cena y prolongarla hasta que los fuegos artificiales diesen por finalizado aquel 4 de Julio.

Y eso era precisamente lo que estaban esperando Dana, Michael, Dave, María, Rachel y Quinn, después de disfrutar de todo un día juntos y acabar con una agradable cena bajo las estrellas de aquel paraíso en mitad del condado de Vinton.

El único inconveniente que existía era la consumición masiva de cervezas por parte de Dave y Michael , y de lo insoportable que resultaban para el resto tener que aguantar mil y unas disputas entre los dos chicos, involucrando de lleno al resto de invitados.

Dana ya parecía haber perdido por completo la paciencia y había empezado a ignorar los absurdos comentarios de su chico. Se limitaba a mantener una conversación más liviana con Rachel, que se había acomodado en una de las sillas bajas y ofrecía el respaldo perfecto con sus piernas a Quinn, que seguía inmersa en el mutismo que la había acompañado durante todo el día.

Solo María parecía tener otros planes, o al menos eso demostraba tras ser participe de la última de las discusiones absurdas acerca de cuál era el mejor equipo de baloncesto americano y qué jugador iba a ser elegido en el draft de ese año. Un completo aburrimiento para las chicas, al menos hasta que volvían a interrogar a la rubia y su estado anímico.

En ese instante, toda la atención caía sobre ella y sus respuestas.

**—Pues pareces un zombie—** se quejó Dave— ¿**No te alegras de que esté aquí?**

**—Sí, me alegro de verte aquí**— recriminó—, **pero si sigues insistiendo en que algo me sucede, me vas a obligar a lanzarte al lago.**

**—¡Ja!, ¿Tú?, ¿Tú me vas a lanzar al lago?**

**—No me tientes, todos hemos probado ese lago**— recordó

**—¡Tio!, ¿Te han lanzado al agua?—** cuestionó Michael con una leve sonrisa de burla.

**—¿Ella?, no. En ese lago me he lanzado yo cuando he querido, sin embargo ellas**— se burló—, **ellas sí que lo han probado a la fuerza.**

**—¿Ah sí?—** cuestionó Dana—, **¿Qué os pasó?**

**—Él**— contestó Rachel**—, fue él quien nos dejó caer en el lago cuando dábamos un paseo en Kayak, ¿Lo recuerdas Quinn?**

**—Claro que lo recuerdo, no se me va a olvidar en la vida.**

—**A mí tampoco, algún día nos vengaremos**— volvió a hablar Rachel lanzando una amenazante mirada sobre Dave, que había empezado a reír al recordar la escena.

—**Hey…tranquilas, que vosotras me bombardeasteis con los glob**os— miró de reojo a María**—, y también me teníais completamente engañado, ¿Sabíais que éstas dos se hicieron pasar por pareja solo para que hacerle creer a una chica que yo era gay?**

**—¿Eres gay?—** se burló Michael

**—Pregúntale a María**— respondió Dave orgulloso.

**—Lo siento, a mí no me metáis en vuestras disputas que al final termino diciendo la verdad y saldréis mal parados los dos.**

**—¿Yo?, pero si yo no he hecho nada**— replicó Michael.

**—Hace un par de años también terminamos en el agua**— volvió a hablar Rachel—, **por culpa de Scott…ese chico es más travieso que Dave y todos los Boy Scouts juntos.**

**—Cierto—** interrumpió Dana—, **aún recuerdo lo que hizo en el cumpleaños de Beth el año pasado. A mí me dio miedo verlo correr con las tartas, pensé que se iba a caer y a lastimar.**

**—Scott es duro. Cuando vinimos después del accidente de Quinn, se encargó él solito de…¿Dónde vas?**— Rachel interrumpió la conversación tras notar como Quinn se removía inquieta y optaba por levantarse de su improvisado asiento.

**—Necesito despejarme un poco**— murmuró sin ni siquiera mirarla. Quinn se alejó sin más del grupo y puso rumbo hacia las tiendas de campaña que permanecían a unos 50 metros de donde estaban.

**—¿Qué le sucede?—** cuestionó Dana en voz baja, sabiendo que algo no iba bien en su amiga**—, ¿Habéis discutido?**

**—No, nada de eso**— balbuceó Rachel sin perder de vista a Quinn.

**—Está afectada por lo del ojo, ¿Verdad?**— se interesó María.

**—¿El ojo?—** cuestionó Dave un tanto confuso**—, ¿Qué le pasa con el ojo?**

**—Nada**— trató de restarle importancia Rachel—, **solo que lleva un par de semanas con la visión borrosa y la semana que viene iremos al especialista a que le hagan un estudio. Está un poco asustada, pero seguro que no es nada.**

**—¿De veras?—** insistió el chico completamente serio—. ¿**Por qué no me ha dicho nada?**

**—Porque no le gusta hablar de ello y tampoco quiere plantearlo antes de que saber lo que le va a decir el doctor. **

**—Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué está así.**

**—No es eso Dave, Quinn está un poco decaída porque sabe que ya no podremos volver a este campamento, y bueno también tiene algunos problemas en el trabajo.**

**—¿Ocurre algo con el hotel?—** se interesó María.

—**No, no…es solo que antes de salir de vacaciones, su jefe le dijo que iban a mantener una reunión cuando regresase y ella cree que la van a despedir. No sé, está en un momento bastante…depresivo. Todo lo ve de color negro…piensa que todo va a ir mal.**

**—Eso lo arreglo yo**— intervino Maria levantándose de su asiento y emprendiendo el trayecto que segundos antes había tomado Quinn, provocando una mayor confusión en sus amigos, pero sobretodo en Rachel.

Conocía el carácter de Quinn y lo poco que le gustaba que se compadecieran de ella. Si las intenciones de Maria era hacerla sentir bien, tendría que ser demasiado sutil y no sacarle aquel tema acerca de la pérdida de visión, al menos no aquella noche. Y lo que también sabía Rachel, era que si María se había arriesgado a hablar con Quinn, nada ni nadie debería interrumpirlas. A ninguna de las dos les gustaba que se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos.

Y así, con esa premisa de saber que no podía interrumpirlas, Rachel aguantó estoicamente los casi 20 minutos de conversación que mantuvieron a Quinn y a María apartadas del resto, cuando la noche ya se hacía mucho más oscura y los primeros grupos de campistas empezaban a desplazarse por los aledaños del lago, dispuestos a presenciar lo que todos esperaban.

—**Va siendo hora de ir a la lago, ¿No creéis?**— fue Dave el primero en levantarse del tronco que le servía de improvisado asiento, incitando al resto a hacerlo también.

**—¿Dónde vamos a verlo?—** cuestionó Dana mientras se servía de Michael como apoyo y como guía para evitar tropezar con algo que la oscuridad no le permitiese ver.

**—Yo solía ir cerca del embarcadero, es la mejor zona para verlos**— explicó Dave—, **aunque estas dos siempre se pierden por otro lado—** señaló a Rachel.

**—¿Ah sí?—** intervino Michael.

**—A Quinn le gusta un pequeño hueco que hay en el margen derecha del embarcadero. No está muy lejos…pero me temo que es un poco peligroso para ti—** miró a Dana.

**—Ah no…por mí no os preocupéis, yo tengo tanto sueño que iré a verlos donde dice Dave y me volveré enseguida. Soy una marmota desde que estoy embarazada.**

**—Pero lo mejor viene después…¡cuando nos lanzamos al lago!—** exclamó Dave tras sorprender a Rachel por la espalda y alzarla, provocando varias carcajadas en la chica y alguna que otra patada no intencionada.

**—¡Déjame!**— le gritó**—, esta noche no me vas a lanzar al lago, si quieres hacerlo con alguien…hazlo con ella**— señaló hacia María, que ya se alejaba de Quinn y caminaba directo hacia ellos con media sonrisa.

**—Mmm…es una buena opción.**— Balbuceó Dave tras percatarse de la presencia de la chica.

**—Rachel…Quinn te está esperando. Dice que vayas rápido, que tenéis que ir a no sé dónde**— dijo María tras llegar al grupo— **y tú**— miró a Dave**— ¿Qué es una buena opción?**

**—Una buena opción es**…

**—Ok, ok**— interrumpió Rachel tras notar como Dave volvía a abrazarla por la espalda y se disponía a alzarla de nuevo—, será mejor que me vaya con Quinn— se deshizo del chico—, ¿Os vais al embarcadero?— miró a Dana que rápidamente asintió, dejándole vía libre para que acudiese hasta su chica, que ya parecía estar preparada para la excursión.

Al menos así lo supuso tras el comentario de María y así lo supo tras alejarse del grupo y acercarse justo donde ya estaba esperándola.

Quinn, junto a la tienda de campaña, observaba con detenimiento una linterna que mantenía entre sus manos, comprobando una y otra vez que funcionaba a la perfección.

Fue en uno de esos instantes en los que un haz de luz de la linterna incidió sobre su rostro, cuando Rachel se percató de la sonrisa que dibujaba y que nada o poco tenía que ver con la actitud distante que había mostrado durante todo el día.

** —¿Funciona o no?—** cuestionó la morena llamando la atención de su chica, que rápidamente alzó la mirada y la focalizó sobre ella.

**—Perfectamente…¿Estás lista?.**

**—Claro…los chicos van a ir al embarcadero, Dana dice que solo va a ver los fuegos artificiales y que se volverá pronto. Tiene mucho sueño.**

**—Ok…¿Y Dave y María?, ¿Vienen con nosotras o…**

**—No…Dave también quiere ir al embarcadero, estoy convencida de que pretende tirar a María al lago**— susurró divertida.

**—Mmm…pues que tenga cuidado, puede que sea él quien caiga**— le guiñó el ojo cómplice.

**—No me extrañaría en absoluto**— replicó al tiempo que se adentraba en la tienda de campaña.

**—¿Vas a coger algo?, llevo la linterna y la botellita de Champagne.**

**—No**— mintió desde el interior de la tienda— **solo quiero mirar mi móvil y…listo, lo he silenciado para evitar que suene cuando no estemos aquí**— se excusó tras regresar al exterior y disponerse a cerrar la carpa.

Evidentemente, lo que había ido a hacer en el interior de la misma, no era lo que le había explicado a Quinn. Había algo que tenía preparado y aunque no lo había pensado para aquella noche, dado el estado anímico de Quinn y saber que iban a estar a solas, le hizo ver que era el mejor momento para ello.

**—¿Nos vamos?—** cuestionó sonriente, tratando de que Quinn no se percatase de nada extraño.

**—Eh…sí—** dijo tras encender la linterna**—, vamos**— musitó ofreciéndole la mano, gesto que ya se había convertido en algo típico de aquella situación.

Año tras año, desde que volvieron a encontrarse en San Francisco, habían acudido al campamento a disfrutar de aquella semana. Daba igual que ambas estuviesen trabajando. Siempre organizaban sus agendas para al menos pasar el 4 de Julio allí, y siempre lo hacían junto a Scott y a Beth.

Aquella noche, a falta de los dos primos, Quinn volvía a recuperar el gesto de ser ella quien iluminaba el angosto y ya peligroso camino, hasta aquel lugar escondido entre algunas secuoyas y que bautizaron como el rincón mágico, desde la primera vez que ambas estuvieron allí. Aunque Quinn ya lo descubrió varios años antes de que Rachel pasara allí las vacaciones.

Habían pasado diez años desde que las dos estuvieron juntas allí por primera vez y la falta de dedicación por parte de los encargados de aquel campamento casi en ruinas, había provocado que la maleza entre los árboles creciera hasta límites insospechados, de hecho había lugares por los que Rachel ni siquiera se atrevía a pasar, porque las yerbas casi que le llegaban a los hombros.

Por suerte aquel dificultoso trayecto, era más peligroso por la cantidad de troncos que yacían en el suelo, que por la altura de la yerba. Aunque aquello no suponía una relajación absoluta para la morena.

Sabía de la dificultad que Quinn tenía para desplazarse por un lugar así, con su avanzado problema en el ojo y la escasa luz que llegaba entre los árboles, a pesar de que la linterna les iluminase el recorrido.

No era suficiente. Rachel lo sabía, y Quinn lo supo cuando estuvo a punto de caer varias veces por unos desafortunados tropiezos. Lo bueno de aquel momento, y que a Rachel le sorprendió gratamente, fue que Quinn aceptó sin lamentarse que no podía ser ella quien avanzase en primer lugar, y sin apenas pronunciar palabra alguna, le ofreció la linterna a la morena y le permitió el paso por delante de ella, ocupando su lugar para poder llegar al rincón de una forma más rápida, y por supuesto segura.

Y Rachel aceptó aquel rol sin problemas.

Lo cierto es que ella seguía siendo la patosa de las dos, la que siempre se desorientaba en mitad de aquel bosquecillo y terminaba arañándose o enganchando su ropa en alguna de las ramas que salían al paso. Sin embargo, aquella noche Quinn necesitaba que fuese ella quien tomase ese papel de guía, y por supuesto, no le iba a fallar.

Firme, sabiendo en todo momento donde se encontraba. Iluminando el suelo con la linterna, mientras Quinn no solo se aferraba a su mano, sino que empezaba a acariciar su espalda.

**—¿Vas bien?—** cuestionó la rubia sorprendida por el perfecto recorrido que llevaban y cuando apenas faltaban un par de metros para llegar al punto exacto.

**—Todo bajo control—** respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente**—, ¿Y tú?, ¿Estás bien?**

**—Bueno…hace un par de horas estaría negándome a cederte a ti la linterna, pero supongo que no sirve de nada lamentarse**—respondió aferrándose a su cintura**—…no puedo hacer otra cosa.**

Rachel se mordió los labios tras aquella confesión. Realmente quería preguntarle que había estado hablando con María y que por lo que intuía, había sido trascendental para el cambio de actitud que mostraba su chica.

—**Esto también es una experiencia para mí**— habló tras pensarlo bien—, **si soy capaz de llevarte hasta nuestro rincón, habré cumplido un objetivo en mi vida**— rio divertida.

**—Pues…enhorabuena**— espetó alargando las palabras para que culminasen justo cuando ambas llegaban al lugar exacto—, **lo has conseguido**—dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, sorprendiéndola de nuevo por la dulzura con la que lo hizo.

—**Quinn**— musitó aferrándose a sus brazos**—, ¿Estás bien?. Te noto muy…cariñosa.**

—**Te quiero**— le susurró al oído—, **te quiero Rachel…nunca voy a estar tan agradecida por lo que haces por mí, por toda tu paciencia, por todo tu empeño en que me sienta bien constantemente. **

**—Quinn**— balbuceó con la voz entrecortada, girándose entre los brazos de la chica para quedar frente a ella en aquel intenso abrazo al que la tenía sometida**—, no tienes que darme las gracias por nada, yo te amo…jamás dejaría que estuvieses mal si está en mis manos el poder evitarlo.**

**—Lo sé, por eso me doy cuenta de que tengo que agradecerte más y no molestarme contigo tan a menudo. No te mereces tener a alguien tan estúpida y soberbia como yo. Mereces a alguien que te haga sonreír cada día, a cada hora…cada minuto**— susurró con dulzura**—, y prometo que voy a ser todo lo posible porque eso sea así.**

**—Ven…vamos a sentarnos**— dijo con algo con algo de impaciencia mientras tiraba de ella y la obligaba a tomar asiento en el primer desnivel que quedaba por encima de la orilla del lago, tras dejar la pequeña botella de Champange que solían llevar para celebrar el Día de la Independencia justo al lado. Y de nuevo algo volvía a ser diferente en aquella acción.

Por costumbre, por liderazgo, era Quinn quien ocupaba el lugar más cercano a la secuoya que las protegía y permitía que Rachel se sentase delante de ella, logrando así que su espalda reposase en el pecho de la rubia y ambas tuviesen la visión perfecta del lago, mientras se regalaban mil y una caricias.

Esta vez fue Rachel la que ocupó el lugar que siempre ocupaba su chica, y Quinn se limitó a dejarse recostarse sobre ella, permitiendo que los brazos de la morena rodeasen su cuerpo. Y tampoco le importó ese cambio de roles. Lo cierto es que Quinn necesitaba ser abrazada, necesitaba esa contención que solo Rachel sabía entregarle.

**—No me gusta que me digas que es lo que merezco y que no**— fue Rachel quien recuperó la conversación, pero lo hizo en un tono tan dulce, que era imposible replicarle absolutamente nada—. **Yo lucho por lo que quiero y lo que quiero es lo que tengo**— añadió—. **Luché por ti y seguiré luchando porque sigas a mi lado, Quinn. **

**—Rachel…sabes que muchas veces no soy justa. Termino pagando mis frustraciones contigo y no es justo. No mereces eso.**

**—Lo pagas conmigo porque soy quien está contigo, y eso es más que suficiente para mí, Quinn. Somos una pareja, es lógico que si algo te sale mal, te vengas abajo o tengas un mal y yo sea quien lo sufra. Lo ilógico sería que llegases a casa y me mintieses, que fingieses que estás bien cuando no lo estás. Prefiero mil veces que me digas un "cállate Berry"**—bromeó imitando el tono de voz que siempre utilizaba Quinn cuando discutían—, **a que me sonrías cuando en realidad lo que quieres es llorar. Me gusta que seas tú, Quinn. **

**—Pero no quiero faltarte el respeto**.

**—No me faltas el respeto. Jamás me has insultado, jamás te has dirigido hacia mí de manera despectiva, Quinn. Discutimos como tenemos que discutir cuando no estamos de** **acuerdo con algo.**

**—Hoy te he faltado el respeto**— interrumpió tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire—. **Te prometí que no volvería a fumar y lo he hecho.**

**—Eso no es faltarme el respeto. Entiendo que es complicado dejar una adicción.**

**—Lo hice a escondidas, Rachel**— masculló lamentándose**—. Te mentí y no estaba dispuesta a decirte la verdad si no me hubieses pillado. Eso es una falta de respeto.**

Silencio. Por algunos segundos Rachel se mantuvo en silencio sabiendo que cualquier respuesta era absurda. Quinn tenía razón, básicamente porque ella misma le había recriminado que era una falta de respeto que le mintiese con algo tan absurdo como fumarse un cigarrillo. Sin embargo sabía que no lo dijo porque así lo sintiese, sino por el momento en cuestión, por la sensación de impotencia al no lograr que eliminase aquella manía de fumar a escondidas.

Y Quinn lo sabía. Sabía que Rachel no le replicaba porque tenía razón y no tenía excusa alguna.

**—Quiero que seas más dura conmigo, Rachel**— volvió a hablar—. **Necesito que realmente te enfades cuando hago algo que no está bien. Que me hagas entender que el orgullo no sirve de nada. Solo de esa forma, solo recordando que eres dura conmigo, puedo ser mejor y no hacer las estupideces que hago.**

**—Ok—** respondió dibujando media sonrisa—, **la próxima vez que te vea con un cigarrillo, verás a una versión diabólica de Santana enfadada en mí.**

**—Eso da miedo**— susurró sintiendo como las manos de Rachel se aferraban aún más a su cuerpo y aquella respuesta sonaba a escasos centímetros de su oído.

**—Tú lo has querido.**

**—Acataré las consecuencias**— añadió segundos antes de crear un silencio que se apoderó también de Rachel. Un silencio solo roto por algunos suspiros y algún que otro beso que la morena le regalaba en el cuello.

**—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora Beth**— musitó Quinn con nostalgia.— **La echo de menos.**

**—Yo también…supongo que estará divirtiéndose con sus amigas, como hacías tú a su edad.**

**—Yo siempre pasaba el 4 de Julio con mis padres, era tradición familiar.**

**—Bueno…pero las cosas han cambiado y…Beth es mayor. Seguro que dentro de poco te habla de su novio.**

**—¿Su novio?—** se giró sorprendido.

**—Ups…**

**—¿Ups?, ¿Qué dices de novio?, ¿Qué dices de ups?—** la cuestionó confusa.

**—No…nada, digo que supongo que pronto empezará a salir con chicos y…bueno ya sabes, lo que hace un adolescente**— se excusó torpemente.

**—¿Tú sabes algo que yo no sepa?**

**—¿Yo?, no nada…solo intuyo…y a Shelby se le escapó algo acerca de un tal Robert**— sonrió tímidamente—, **al parecer es un buen amigo de Beth y da clases de danza con ella.**

**—Ah…bueno**— volvió a relajarse**—, conozco a ese Robert, dudo que sea su novio o su amigo más especial…**

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Es igual que Kurt…bueno, no igual, pero tiene los mismos gestos…me recuerda a él cuando estábamos en el instituto, así que no me extraña nada que aún esté dudando en si le gustan las chicas…o los chicos.**

**—Vaya…¿Y Beth lo sabe?**

**—Supongo…es bastante intuitiva, casi como tú—** bromeó provocando que Rachel le regalase un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—**No te metas conmigo, solo lo dije porque escuché a Shelby hablando de ese tal Robert en la fiesta de cumpleaños y…bueno, supuse que sabía algo. **

**—Pues no…y me has asustado. **

**—¿Por qué?, ¿No quieres que se enamore?**

**—No, no es eso…lo que no quiero es que me lo esconda. Me gustaría que contase conmigo como una amiga para esos temas. No quiero que le de vergüenza hablarme de sus sentimientos.**

**—Beth te adora, te respeta como una madre, pero eres como su mejor amiga y eso influirá, ya lo verás.**

**—Ojala que así sea—** musitó volviendo a acomodarse entre los brazos de Rachel y recreando un nuevo silencio, en el que solo los pensamientos hablaban para ellas.

Quinn imaginando dónde estaría Beth y qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento, y Rachel absorta en la tranquilidad del agua del lago.

No había luna aquella noche. La oscuridad lo invadía todo, pero aun así algunos destellos se dejaban ver en el agua, mientras algunas voces se disolvían a lo lejos, preludio de cómo iban acudiendo al embarcadero o a las zonas habilitadas para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Y fue entonces, cuando empezó a sentir como los nervios comenzaban a aflorar. Nervios que Quinn ignoraba por completo y que debía calmar si no quería estropear el momento.

**—Quinn**— susurró con dulzura—, **¿Qué te ha dicho María que has cambiado por completo tu humor?**

Una sonrisa. Quinn sonrió al ver como Rachel caía en la tentación y terminaba preguntándole por algo que debía rondar por su mente desde hacía ya bastantes minutos. Y lo hizo de una forma tan sutil y delicada que era imposible sentirse molesta.

**—Pues…me ha dicho que…que averigüe con quien tiene que tratar para solucionar el despropósito de éste campamento.**

** —¿Cómo?, no entiendo.**

**—Me ha dicho que le ha tomado cariño a los Boy scouts y no quiere que se queden sin campamento en los próximos años, así que es…está dispuesta a invertir aquí para que no lo cierren.**

No podía creerlo. Rachel abría los ojos y buscaba la mirada de Quinn para asegurarse de que no estaba bromeando.

**—¿De veras?**

**—Ajam**— respondió sonriente—, **me ha pedido que le acompañe mañana a hablar con los encargados para poder ponernos en contacto con la empresa que invierte aquí. Dice que quiere pasar más tiempo en Nueva York y…centrarse un poco en sus negocios.**

**—Guau…pues si invierte aquí, podremos volver el año que viene…**

**—Así es…—**musitó volviendo a lanzar la vista hacia el lago**—, y eso no es todo…también me ha dicho algo, que estoy segura es por tu culpa.**

**—¿Por mi culpa?, ¿Qué te ha dicho?, yo no le he dicho nada…**

**—¿No le has dicho que tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasar en el hotel?—** replicó y Rachel se mordió el labio a modo de lamento, regalándole un silencio a modo de respuesta.

**—¿Se lo has dicho?**— insistió sin mirarla.

**—Eh…solo, solo ha sido algo que hemos comentado cuando te fuiste de la fogata, Quinn. No ha sido mi intención decirle nada más que…**

**—Tranquila—** la interrumpió**—, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que lo hayas comentado, porque gracias a ello...se me ha ido la preocupación…a medias.**

**—¿Sí?, ¿Por qué?...¿Qué te ha dicho?**

**—Pues ha disimulado muy bien y así, sin más…me ha preguntado que si estaría dispuesta a dejar el hotel, para ser su socia y trabajar en una cadena de cafeterías que quiere crear en Nueva York.**

**—¡No!, ¿De verdad?**

**—Pues sí…y si te soy sincera, es algo que me ha hecho ilusión. Dice que necesita a alguien con mis conocimientos en quien confiar y que no conoce a nadie mejor que yo.**

**—Pero…aún no sabes si en el hotel…**

**—No importa, no voy a dejarlo a menos que me echen, pero puedo ayudar a María a organizar todo eso. Tengo tiempo suficiente para ambas cosas. **

**—¿Estás segura?**

**—No soporto estar sin hacer nada cuando tú estás con los ensayos o tienes que salir a actuar a algún lugar al que no puedo ir. Quiero sentirme útil, Rachel y sé que con algo así, me sentiré más animada. ¿Tú qué opinas?, ¿No crees que es una buena oportunidad de hacer algo más que recibir a clientes en el hotel? **

**—Si te va a hacer bien, adelante**— respondió con sinceridad**—. No hay mejor socio en el mundo que María, y ella te aprecia mucho. Te cuida mucho.**

**—Lo sé…al menos quiero ayudarle a empezar, ya luego veremos qué pasa…aunque si sale bien, prepárate…es posible que gane mucho dinero.**

—**Mmm…mejor para mí, espero…**

**—¿Esperas?, claro que será mejor para ti…tendremos más para disfrutar, además…si mi maldito ojo no se recupera, podré permitirme la operación.**

—**No pienses en eso…tenemos muchas buenas noticias que celebrar y no vamos a pensar en lo malo, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—De acuerdo.**

**—Además yo…**—balbuceó nerviosa, sabiendo que quizás había llegado el momento.

**—¿Tú qué?, ¿Tienes algo bueno que contarme también?—** se giró de medio lado para observarla, recostándose aún más sobre el pecho de Rachel.— **¿Algún casting?, ¿Alguna obra?...¿Un premio nuevo?**

—**El mejor premio que me puedan dar…pero…no sé si voy a ser la afortunada.**

**—¿Ah sí?, ¿Cuál?**

**—Bueno…lo cierto es que soy la única candidata por el momento, pero…tengo algo de dudas**— se removió inquieta.

**—¿Única candidata y no sabes si te lo van a dar?—** se reincorporó para mirarla—, **¿Qué premio es ese?**

Rachel no habló.

Ahora sí había llegado el momento y lo sabía porque la garganta se le había secado y sus manos temblaban mientras buscaban algo en el interior de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

**—¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?—** le preguntó un tanto extrañada por la actitud que mostraba la morena—, **¿Qué buscas?**

Rachel volvía a prolongar el silencio tras sacar lo que con tanto empeño buscaba y desvió la mirada hacia Quinn, focalizándola sobre los dos puntos de brillo que desprendían.

**—¿Rachel?—** susurró de nuevo la rubia.

**—Quinn…**— se aclaró la voz**—, yo…yo sé que soy pésima en situaciones como ésta, que suelo demostrar mis sentimientos de una manera más…física. **

**—¿De qué hablas, Rachel?**

**—No…no me interrumpas, por favor. Déjame que lo diga todo, si no…si no me pongo a tartamudear…**

—**Ok…pero me estás asustando.**

—**Quinn**—volvió a retomar el discurso tras tomar una nueva bocanada de aire—, **yo no sabía que ésta noche todo iba a cambiar. No tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba María y…bueno, lo cierto es que quería esperar varios días, antes de marcharnos de aquí…pero pensé que por tu estado de ánimo, por cómo te sentías hoy, había llegado el momento de comentarte cuales son mis planes…de aquí en adelante. Y no son otros más que el hacerte feliz, más que el demostrarte que pase lo que pase, sea bueno o malo, podrás contar conmigo, podrás apoyarte en mí. Yo…yo estoy dispuesta a hacer todo porque eso sea así. Si…si necesitas un abrazo estaré, si necesitas una reprimenda estaré, si necesitas que guie tus pasos**— se le quebró la voz**—, yo estaré…siempre estaré.**

**—Lo…lo sé, Rachel**— susurró Quinn emocionada.

**—Lo sabes…lo sé…pero yo quiero dar un paso más, me gustaría dar un paso más y…—**dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

**—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?**

Apenas terminó de formular la segunda de las preguntas y Rachel se decidió a mostrarle lo que mantenía entre sus manos, ofreciéndoselo para que fuese ella misma quien lo descubriese por sí misma.

Y eso hizo Quinn.

Quinn, tú me regalaste una estrella hace cinco años. Una estrella que se llama Rachel Berry y ahora yo quiero regalártela a ti.

**—¿Me has comprado una estrella?**— preguntó sorprendida, mientras tanteaba la pequeña cajita que había recibido de Rachel.

**—Ábrela…**—ordenó Rachel, y apenas un segundo tardó Quinn en hacerlo para descubrir como un par de alianzas brillaban en su interior.

Le costó reaccionar. Su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa y la confusión que le produjo encontrarse los dos anillos cuando realmente llegó a pensar que era una de esas plaquitas con las coordenadas de las estrellas, como la que ella misma le regaló en su día.

**—¿Anillos?**

Rachel no respondió. Tomó una de las alianzas y ayudándose con la luz de la linterna, alumbró lo suficiente como para que Quinn pudiese contemplar una serie de números en la parte interna de la misma.

**—¿Son…son…**

—**Son las coordenadas de la super gigante luminosa, Quinn Fabray…tu estrella**— susurró **– siento no poder mostrártela…desde aquí. Ya sabes que soy un poco torpe con las constelaciones.**

**—¿Me…me has comprado una estrella?—** balbuceó emocionada, ignorando el último detalle.

**—No solo es eso…—**respondió tomando la otra alianza y recuperando los nervios que la hacían suspirar continuamente—. **En ésta están las coordenadas de mi estrella…y…—**se mordió el labio**—, y me preguntaba si quieres llevar ésta alianza en tu dedo…para siempre**—añadió buscando la mirada de Quinn.

**—Rachel…¿Esto es…lo que…yo…creo que…**

—**Quinn Fabray**— interrumpió templando los nervios

—**Oh dios…**

— **¿Quieres…casarte conmigo?**

—**Oh dios…**—susurró completamente fuera de sí, tanto que ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo el primero de los fuegos artificiales rompía en miles de luces en el cielo.

**—No es esa la respuesta que esperaba**— musitó Rachel con la alianza aún en la mano—, **Quinn…yo solo quiero que sepas que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y que…eres lo más importante para mí. Que quiero vivir…**

**—Rachel**— la interrumpió de nuevo**—, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?—**cuestionó completamente incrédula.

**—Me encantaría, me harías muy feliz si quisieras…aunque también comprendo que no estés preparada o no entre dentro de tus planes que…porque no es algo que hayamos hablado y…**

**—¡Sí!—** la interrumpió emocionada—, **Rachel…claro que me quiero casar contigo…por supuesto que quiero.**

**—¿Sí?—** balbuceó **—¿Has dicho que sí?**

—**Vamos**— respondió ofreciéndole la mano para que le colocase la alianza—, **quiero que mi estrella favorita venga siempre conmigo.**

Y así lo hizo Rachel.

Aún con los nervios acusando sus manos, consiguió colocarle el anillo, para luego invitarla a que fuese ella quien hiciese lo mismo con la otra alianza.

Dos alianzas que contenían las coordenadas de ambas estrellas, en vez del típico nombre. Dos alianzas que encajaban a la perfección en sus dedos anulares, y que les otorgaba un nuevo título en aquella relación que con tanto esfuerzo, lograron forjar.

Enemigas, amigas, novias y ahora prometidas.

—**Es…es perfecto, Rachel—** susurró Quinn entregándole un beso sin darle tiempo si quiera a reaccionar.— **No podía terminar mejor esta noche.**

**—Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto…pensé que no estabas aún preparada para…**

—**Shhh…**— la silenció**—, estoy preparada para todo lo que sea contigo, ¿De acuerdo?**

Asintió. Y lo hizo porque sus labios volvieron a quedar sellados con un beso de Quinn y una nueva oleada de fuegos artificiales que daban casi daba por finalizado aquel 4 de Julio.

**—Quinn…—**balbuceó como pudo aún con los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos—, **los fuegos…**

—**Se han acabado**— respondió sonriente—, **y no me importa…prefiero besarte.**

**—¿Y no vamos a brindar?—**cuestionó tras recibir un pequeño mordisco en el labio.

**—Mmm, sí…vamos a brindar**—musitó recuperando la pequeña botella de Champagne, que a punto estuvo de quedar vacía tras lanzar el tapón con gracia.

**—Por otro año más en el Lago Hope**— dijo Quinn ofreciéndole la botella, de la cual bebió directamente Rachel y segundos después recibió un nuevo beso de la rubia.

—**Por nuestros amigos**— fue Quinn quien tomó el segundo sorbo.

—**Por Beth**— volvió a brindar Rachel acaparando la botella y los labios de su chica.

—**Por Scott.**

**—Por nuestras familias.**

**—Por los fuegos artificiales.**

**—Por el futuro**

**—Por los nuevos proyectos.**

—**Por ti, la mejor actriz del mundo y mi futura mujer.**

**—Por ti, Quinn Fabray. Solo por ti.**

**—Por nosotras. **

**FIN**


End file.
